


Endearments And Arm Wrestling

by Bronzeflower



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Arm Wrestling, Bad Puns, Breakfast, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fire, Fluff, Hugo is cute when he's excited, Just a little bit of fire, Like a ridiculous amount of enderments, M/M, Nicknames, Not a lot tho, POV Second Person, Waking Up, Wrestle Boy, cheese puns, dad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: Hugo's alarm goes off on the weekend sometimes. This, of course, interrupts very valuable and very important cuddle time





	Endearments And Arm Wrestling

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all have as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

You were awakened by the loud beeping of your boyfriend’s alarm clock. You could feel shifting next to you, and the warmth that was previously there began to disappear.

“Noooooooo.” You whine. “Come back! Babe!”

“Jessie, we talked about this. I’m not going to be late for school because you want to cuddle with me more.” Hugo says.

You groan, but your plight is slightly relieved when Hugo kisses you on the forehead.

“Go back to sleep. I’m going to go wake up Ernest.”

You smile and bury yourself in the blankets on the bed. You can hear Hugo giggle and get dressed.

“IT’S SATURDAY! LET ME GO BACK TO SLEEP!” You suddenly hear, and you groggily open your eyes to find a sheepish looking Hugo enter back into the bedroom.

“It would seem that I don’t have work today.”

“Does that mean you can come back to bed?”

“It certainly means I have time to cuddle, yes.” Hugo removes his clothes and joins you in the bed.

“Hmmmm.” You hum. “My genuine wrestle boy has returned.”

“...Are you constantly going to use that nickname?”

“I can figure something else out if you want.” You start to name various endearments. “Honey, dear, deary, darling, babe, baby, flowercup, I mean buttercup, honeydew, Catcher of the Rye, Picasso, a gouda boyfriend, briety amazing, my cheddar cheese, my-”

It was at this point that Hugo began laughing.

“Your nicknames are ridiculous.” Hugo still had a huge smile on his face.

“How could I possibly resist making a grate cheese pun?”

Hugo stifles a laugh. You frown.

“What? I don’t get to hear your beautiful laugh? It’s a feta worse than death.”

He bursts out laughing. You laugh along.

“There it is! There’s my lovely wrestle boy’s laugh!”

“I’m more concerned that others are going to call me wrestle boy.”

“Aw, babe.” You grab a hold of one of Hugo’s hands and give it a squeeze. “I can stop calling you that if you’re not comfortable with it.”

“No, I actually really love the nickname.” Hugo’s face was tinted red. “But it feels special. Like, something that only you should call me.”

You kind of just stare in awe at Hugo for a moment. The sun has started to come up, so the windows filtered in a small bit of sunshine, just enough to see those little dust particles floating through the air. You could see Hugo staring at you, slightly red, but he was smiling slightly, and his eyes were full of love.

You did what your gut told you to do, and that was to kiss Hugo. It wasn’t long before he was kissing you back.

By the time the two of you had pulled apart, you figured out your response.

“I’ll be sure I’m the only one to call you a genuine wrestle boy then.”

Hugo smiles, and the two of you cuddle in silence for a while.

However, you had one question on your mind.

“Hey, do you think you or Craig would win in an arm wrestling contest?”

“What?”

“You know, if you and Craig decided to have an arm wrestling contest, who would win?”

Hugo seems to mull over the question for what seems like forever.

He then proceeds to move away from you to get out of bed.

“Honey, dear, my cheddar cheese, where are you going?” You ask. “I only asked you who would win an arm wrestling contest.”

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, right?” Hugo was already putting on pants, and he had that sparkle in his eyes that you just couldn’t say no to.

You begrudgingly get out of bed to put some clothes on. By the time you got your shoes on, Hugo was already practically bouncing out the door.

“Hugo, one moment!” You shout after him. “You forgot your glasses!”

“Whoops.” Hugo put his glasses on and drags you out the door, but not before leaving a short note in case Ernest wakes up before the two of you get back.

The two of you get to the park in record time, and Craig was easy to find after that.

“Jessie! Bro! I hardly ever see you up at this time!”

“Uh, yeah. Hugo’s alarm went off this morning.”

“There’s that, but also, Craig, I need to know something.” Hugo says.

“Alright, shoot.”

“Which one of us would win an arm wrestling contest?” Hugo asks.

“Well, there’s only one way to find out, isn’t there?” Both Craig and Hugo light up with the fire of a bit of friendly competition. 

The two of them go over to a picnic bench that seems like the perfect place to start an arm wrestling match.

They get into position, and they begin. It was the most intense arm wrestling match you had ever seen, not that you watch that many arm wrestling matches, but there were a few people who caught sight of the competition and stood there for a few minutes as they essentially sat on the edge of their metaphorical seats.

You almost blink at the moment a winner is decided.

Hugo and Craig smile and shake hands, and Craig mentions how they should work out together at some point in time, but Hugo is grinning brighter than the sun.

“I guess that settles that.” You say right before Hugo lifts you up in a victory hug.

It was then when you hear Hugo’s stomach grumble. He blushes in embarrassment.

“Come on, champion.” You grin. “Let’s get home. I’ll make you a victory breakfast.”

Ernest had not woken up in the time you and Hugo had been gone, which means that you can make some breakfast for him as well.

You decide to make something fairly simple, so you start to cut up some bacon pieces and throw those into a pan.

“Would you like any help with that?” Hugo asks.

“Shhh. I’m making you a victory breakfast, so you should relax a bit. Read a book for a bit. You deserve it.”

Hugo looks surprised at that and grabs a book from his living room.

You continue making the breakfast by cracking a few eggs into a bowl and mixing that. You return to the bacon bits to see how much they have cooked. They were almost good, so you throw a bit of chopped tomato into the bacon. When the bacon was pretty much done, you pour your egg mixture into the pan and add some cheese as well. You could never go wrong with a bit of cheese.

Once the eggs had cooked and cheese had melted properly, you turn off the stove and put the skillet breakfast into three separate bowls. You pair a fork with each of them.

Ernest comes out of his room.

“Hey! Ernest! Do you want some breakfast?” You ask. “It has bacon in it! And I didn’t set myself on fire this time!”

“Think again.” Ernest points to your sleeve, which was currently on fire.

You freak out for a brief moment before immediately putting out the fire successfully.

“I mostly didn’t set myself on fire.” You correct yourself.

“Wait, Jessie. Did you set yourself on fire?” Hugo asks, suddenly no longer engrossed in what he was reading.

“Whether or not I set myself on fire, I made food. Eat some and bask in the glory of besting another dad in competition.”

Hugo gives you a weird look, but he digs into his food anyway. It would seem this would be something you would have to talk about later with him. And by that, you mean he would talk to you about safety and might forbid you from cooking alone until he’s sure that you can cook without setting yourself or the house ablaze.

“What competition?” Ernest asks as he grabs a bowl of food.

“Your dad beat Craig in an arm wrestling match.” You beam.

“Really?” That seemed to get Ernest interested.

“Really!” You answer.

You start talking about the match to which Ernest listens to while Hugo is a mixture of embarrassed, proud, and happy.

You miss Amanda, but you know she’s doing great in college and has all the friendship and support she could ever need. And you are comforted by that fact while you eat breakfast with your boyfriend and his son.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to end around the list of nicknames, but then I got the question of whether Hugo or Craig would win an arm wrestling contest, so now that content exists in this world. I hope you enjoyed


End file.
